Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices such as televisions, smart phones, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, tablet computers, laptop computers, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including the protection of private information for the device users. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As more systems become more reliant on services external to the user's device for analysis and handling of a user's information, such as recommendations to a user base on a user's historical data, the risk of theft or attacks on the user's information become a greater threat. Furthermore, additional measures are needed to provide security for transmitting a user's personal, private, or sensitive information to systems, servers, services, or a combination thereof external to the user's device.
Thus, a need still remains for a computing system with an information privacy mechanism to protect a user's information. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.